


Complications

by Scribblee



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: But his boyfriend is patient and loving and will help him through this, M/M, Poor X, Zero gives the SUCC to help his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblee/pseuds/Scribblee
Summary: After X leads a group of Maverick Hunters to stop a low risk Maverick from destroying buildings, X has an accident that damages something in his system responsible for his nerve functions.While Zero's solution won't help speed up the process, it'll at least help him a little.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Complications

When Zero heard the news he was off-duty in the weapons repair facility, placing his trusty Z-Saber into the hands of Maverick Hunter's most crafted weapon repairers to sharpen the weapon. He was casually staring at a little monitor mounted on the wall watching the news of how the Maverick terrorising the city was stopped and of the reporters giving high praise for the minimal amount of further damage caused to buildings when he began to notice that...X was noticably absent. He was the leader of this group! Where was he?

Zero's brief moment of confusion soon spiraled into deep concern when someone came rushing into the room. 

"Commander Zero, sir!" A reploid in medical bay uniform...this could not be good. "Y-you ah...You need to come to the medical bay immediately. X is acting up. His chest cavity was damaged heavily in the fight. There's been damage to his nervous circuits. He won't let anybody touch him. He specifically asks for you" 

That got Zero up on his feet and running to the medical bay faster than anybody could blink. As soon as he left the building, his ears were assaulted by the muffled screams of anguish coming from the building several feet away from where he stood. X...

The closer and closer he ran to the infirmary, the louder and more tortured X's cries became. Great Asimov...he sounded like he was in agony. "Zero! Zero~! Ahhn~! Zero please, please, unghh~!" 

The red hunter came busting into the room with little to no regard for the medical staff rushing to restrain X on a charging bay. X looked...very much in discomfort. His body was constantly twisting and writhing, with several emergency ports in his head opened up to allow gentle electric pulses to run through his body to deter the onslaught of over-stimulation wracking the poor hunter's body. His battered and dented chest panel was popped right open to reveal his circuits and wires within. Most of them were okay except for an obvious red wire, which had somehow become separated and frazzled completely. There was liquid metal from the wires inside the port itself. Ever the emotional one, X was sobbing profusely as he repeatedly tried to remove his more...intimate plating and struggling when his hands were bound. 

"Zero!" 

"X! Oh jeez...Fuck, how did this happen?" 

X gave hitching breaths through his tears and tried to curl in on himself. "I-I ahhn....~ O-Oh Zero, touch me, touch me please, PLEASE!" 

X sounded so wanton that even the medical bay team looked uncomfortable beyond belief. Zero was about to step forward when a firm hand stopped him and pulled him aside. 

"X is very clearly overstimulated and not thinking clearly. We haven't dealt with a medical issue of this kind before. All he wants to do is masturbate and to see you. But he is in no condition to do that himself. Zero, he will hurt himself greatly if left to his own devices" The team leader sighed and raised a hand, signalling the rest of the medical team to finally stop plugging X with pulse links and to leave peacefully, "Zero. We have reason to believe bringing X to completion may soothe his conditions while his nanobots work on repairing his systems and while we source an appropriate nerve cable to replace his damaged one"

Zero glanced at his lover in his charging bay and gave a small smirk. So he was going to have to take care of X in more ways in one, huh? 

"We...are aware of your relations and we will leave you two in peace. Report any strange behaviours to us immediately. Understood?" 

Zero nodded and cracked his knuckles the moment the doctor left. He knew that a show of his strength drove him wild. 

"Zero...~ I-it hurts so much....!" X had long run out of fluid in his tear ducts to cry with but eyes were so full of pain that Zero didn't need tears as an indicator, "Please, l-let me take my pelvic armour off...it's unbearable!" 

"I'll do it for you, but I'm not releasing your hands, okay? You're gonna hurt yourself if I let you just jerk it as hard as you want right now" Zero gently pressed a button on X's pelvic armour to allow it to drop. Except it didn't drop instantly like Zero had expected. Instead it look a long while to slide down X's legs, giving a wet sound one it finally did. A very thick amount of cum had practically glued it to X's pelvis. When Zero unzipped X's mesh suit underneath, he was met with an immediate splash of cum on his cheek and across X's chest as he gave a long moan of anguish. The blue hunter bucked his hips up weakly and squirmed with an anguished moan. 

"Jeez, X...already?" Zero mused and glanced at his partner, who was shaking so much he swore he would break out of his restraints. Zero experimentally poked the very tip of X's red and swollen cock and cringed when X gave a loud sob of relief. "Okay, so you've gotta let me know. Is this hurting you or does this feel mind blowingly amazing? Because I'm not gonna touch you if it's causing you pain, X" 

"I-It's...o-ohh i-it's...S-so good that it hurts b-but...n-not in a good way..." X barely managed to stutter through his hitching sobs, "I-I need release...M-My body is h-hurting so, so much without it...I-I need it so bad, Zero, PLEASE!" 

Without another word, Zero began to jerk off X at a slow but steady pace, but it was enough to get the blue bomber to scream out loud and arch his back so high that he would surely have leapt out of the bed if the restraints weren't holding him down. 

"OH ASIMOV, ZERO YES~!" 

Zero smirked and with a fiery look of determination and lust, forced all of X into his mouth and sucked intensely, stroking whatever he couldn't reach. This caused X's vocal box to go out mid scream and his whole body to begin thrashing wildly. Instead of screams, only fizzled clicking and the occasional glitched yell escaped X's mouth. Ever determined, Zero pressed on, making a show of moaning into his shaft and lapping directly across the slit. He needed X to cum, and he was going to use everything he knew about X to drive him wild. 

Zero had never seen his boyfriend in such a state of agony...and also pleasure. His face was constantly twisting between pain and the most intense pleasure he has ever experienced in his life. 

"Mmn~ Ohh X, your cock is so good for me~" Zero moaned right against the base of it, littering it with kisses, "Oh fuck, I want every single drop of cum from you right in my mouth. Can you do it for me, X~?" 

Oh dirty talk. X was thrashing wildly. His eyes screwed shut, his thighs were trembling. He was so, so close. Zero grinned and returned to sucking, but this time he focused on teasing the under the head of X's dick and sucking as much as he could. 

That was enough for a very sharp gasp to escape X and for the strength in his arms to overpower to medical bay restraints to grab Zero's hair and hold him down. Zero's eyes widened in surprise when one of the thickest and most concentrated load of cum came stuttering into his mouth. It was clear the fluids used in X were also damaged from the nerve circuits sending the wrong signals constantly, giving it a strictly metallic taste that didn't replicate the real thing in the slightest. 

Zero just closed his eyes and let it fill his mouth patiently, smiling softly as X's hands loosened and his whole body seemed to fall lax. His statistics on the monitor were looking a lot less higher than usual. Zero had successfully overloaded X's nerve circuits, forcing the reploid's body into an emergency shut down. Zero pulled away and wiped his mouth, gently laying his boyfriend's body back into the charging bay. 

His eyes were wide open and dull, but even Zero could see the overwhelming look of relief and love in his eyes. Zero manuevered X's body into a more comfortable position and pressed a button to signal the nearby medical team to the room. 

"Excellent work, Zero. We can now focus on repairing the damage without X causing injury to himself or others" The medical team were already pulling apart X's chest plating to get to more intimate wires. Zero shuffled uncomfortably and looked away. 

"Eh. It's no big deal. But you don't tell anybody about what transpired here, you got it?" 

"Y-yes, understood, Commander Zero..." 

Zero turned away to leave with a huff, but glanced over his shoulder at X's peaceful body and gave a soft smile. He was NEVER gonna let X live this one down when he wakes up again. 


End file.
